1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In silver halide color photosensitive materials, sensitizing dyes are added to photo-sensitive silver halide emulsion grains so as to effect spectral sensitization in desired wavelength regions of blue, green and red, optionally including infrared.
The thus added sensitizing dyes are ordinarily unnecessary in images after development processing, and it is preferred under normal conditions that the whole amount of sensitizing dyes flow out from the photosensitive material or be decolorized during the development processing. However, in actual color photosensitive materials, portions of the sensitizing dyes occasionally do remain even after the development processing.
When the remaining of sensitizing dyes occurs in, for example, color reversal film photosensitive materials, coloring is likely to be conspicuous in white background areas of images. Thus, in color film designing, it is preferred to suppress the remaining of sensitizing dyes.
On the other hand, in color films of recent years, measures comprising using silver halide emulsion grains in tabular form so as to achieve an increase of surface area and loading the increased surface with a large amount of sensitizing dyes so as to attain a sensitivity enhancement, are increasingly employed. These measures naturally increase the amount of sensitizing dyes remaining after the development processing, thereby deteriorating the quality of color film. Therefore, there is a demand for a technique capable of reducing the amount of remaining sensitizing dyes. Such a technique capable of reducing the amount of remaining sensitizing dyes has become especially important in the recent technical trend comprising increasing the aspect ratio of tabular silver halide grains as a source for sensitivity enhancement.